Here
by Newland5X
Summary: Grissom and Sara share breakfast and conversation...
1. 1

In case you didn't already know…I don't own CSI. I'm not even sure I want to claim ownership of this story.

XXXXX

"Hey, Grissom, you got a minute?" Sara asked.

"For you?"

"No. I'm asking for Greg. Yeah, for me."

He gave her a half smile. "Can you walk and talk? I was just on my way out."

"Sure."

They walked side by side out of the building. Sara remained silent as she watched Grissom toss his things into his car. He turned to look at her expectantly. "What did you need, Sara?"

"You know, I'll just talk to you tomorrow. You're ready to go home and I don't want to delay you."

He eyed her suspiciously for a second and then said, "Hop in."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Hop in. We'll go for breakfast…my treat."

"I, uh…"

"Come on, Sidle." He gently grabbed her elbow and led her around to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and she reluctantly took the seat. He ambled back around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. He gave her a sideways glance and asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"It's your idea."

"After that hamburger thing you're gonna trust me with picking a place to eat?"

"Well, I always figured you for the kind of guy who learns from his mistakes," she replied, letting a small smirk form on her lips.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any complaints."

"Me? Complain? Never."

"We'll see."

Fifteen minutes later the car pulled to a stop in front of Grissom's townhouse. Grissom turned off the engine and turned to look at Sara, who had a very confused look on her face.

"Come on, let's got inside and eat."

Sara turned to look at him. "Here?"

Grissom looked at his house and then back at her. "Yeah."

"This is your house, Grissom."

"Very observant, Miss Sidle."

"I thought we were going to a diner or something."

"Would you rather go to a diner?"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable at a diner? I know you love your privacy. I'm sure you don't want me in your personal space."

He gave her a funny look and then let a smirk form. "I hate to tell you this, but you've been getting in my personal space for years."

"Oh, I…uh, thought you never noticed."

"How could I not notice?"

"You never said anything to me. You never told me to stop."

"Maybe I never wanted you to stop."

"Why did you never want to take it a step further?"

"What did you want me to do? Jump you at work?"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"You're not the only one."

"Grissom…"

"Why don't we move this conversation inside? We can eat and talk."

"Lead the way."


	2. 2

A/N: I learned a valuable lesson the other day. You should never use a computer when you've been consuming rather large amounts of alcohol. You tend to do stupid stuff like write silly little stories and then post them and you don't post the whole thing because you're too drunk to realize how to properly work anything. And then you don't even remember that you wrote the story until you get reviews in your email. So, thanks for the reviews. I tried to soberly clean up this part as best as I could. I know it's probably a little OOC…

Sara had insisted that she wasn't very hungry, so Grissom fixed them just toast and coffee. They had yet to make eye contact since entering the house. They ate their food in what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable silence either of them had ever experienced. Swallowing the last bite of his toast, Grissom let out a sigh and looked at Sara. "What's wrong with us?"

Sara took a slow sip of her coffee and looked up at him, puzzled. "What?"

"We were supposed to be eating and talking. We managed to eat, but we haven't said a word to each other since we got out of the car. Are you really that uncomfortable with me?"

Sara looked down into her coffee cup. "I, uh…I'm not that uncomfortable with you, Grissom. It's just…a little awkward being here in your home. Honestly, I have no idea why I'm here."

"I brought you here. I thought that it might be nice to talk to each other in private, away from the lab. But if you'd like to leave, I can take you back to your car."

Sara gave him a skeptical look. "Grissom, aren't you a little uncomfortable with me being here?"

"No, not really," he softly replied. "I actually like the fact that you're here. I was kinda hoping that you'd enjoy yourself and want to come back. I'd like to spend more time with you, Sara." He shrugged his shoulders and shyly looked away from her.

"More time? We work together all night long." She didn't really know what to think about what he'd just said.

"I'd like to see you away from work…if that's possible."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you saying, Grissom?"

Grissom let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He finally made eye contact with her again, and she was a little shocked to see the emotions swirling around in them.

"Sara, I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you on a more personal level. I want you to get to know me. I want to--"

"See what happens?" she supplied.

"Well, yeah."

"You're assuming that I still want that."

"Oh. I understand," Grissom said sadly. "I guess I'm too late. You did warn me."

Grissom stood, picked up their dishes and carried them to the kitchen. He started to rinse the plates off in the sink when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He abandoned his task and turned around to stand face to face with Sara. She was looking at him with a slightly amused expression.

"I never said I wasn't interested."

Grissom's eyebrows shot up, his confused look only amused Sara more. "But you said--"

"You think too much and you assume too much. You know what happens when you assume, Grissom. You never straight out asked me if that's what I wanted."

"Is it what you want, Sara?"

"What?"

"Would you like to spend more time together? Get to know each other? Go out to dinner, see what happens?"

Sara tilted her head to the right and thought for a moment. "Are you serious about this?"

"Very."

"Then yeah, I want all those things."

Grissom smiled sweetly at her and said, "You do realize that I'm not very good at this sort of thing?"

"Neither am I." She took a small step closer.

"I'll probably mess up a lot."

"I make mistakes too." She took another step closer

"I can be moody."

"So can I." She took another step and they were now only inches apart.

"I may--"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the presence of Sara's lips on his. It was just a simple, chaste kiss, but to them it was so much more. Sara started to pull away, but Grissom quickly reached up and pulled her lips back to his. Sara slowly ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Grissom responded by deepening the kiss. He tentatively grasped her waist, slowly sliding his hands around to her back, pulling her even closer to him. Soon, the desperate need for oxygen broke off the kiss.

Grissom pulled back and looked at Sara, his eyes full of passion. "Wow!"

"You can say that again!" Sara replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Wow!"

"So, Grissom, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want, Sara."

end


End file.
